Just Maybe
by darklightpen
Summary: Two boys seeking for their own genuineness ends up connecting with each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual day in Sobu High. Hayama Hayato was as usual surrounded by his group of friends, Miura, Tobe, Ebina, Yuigahama. Except his attention was not with them. It was the loner at the side, Hikigaya Hachiman, that had caught his attention.

Careful to glance towards him as natural as possible, as sparingly as possible, the popular boy knew that Hikigaya had super senses, the sensitivity to know whenever someone was looking at him intently, honed by his loner nature.

Except that he did not know why he was glancing at him. Or why he had been secretly stalking this boy, obtaining information about his nature, his friends, his background through observations, gossips…

It all started from the one time he sent in a letter through the Service Club new service project: "Advice through E-letters". This advice giving project courtesy of the Service Club allowed troubled people to send in their problems through a website form. A code is given when you sent in your letter, which then a reply containing advice would be available within a day or two, which you could access through the code. Such was the amazing power of technology that anonymity could be maintained through a system of codes. As for why the name was so utilitarian, that was probably because of his childhood friend, Yukino.

Yuigahama, who was busy promoting the new service to everyone, finally managed to get him to send in a letter. He was facing a dilemma at that time, thus he was a good time as any for him to send in a letter.

The first letter he sent in was:

 _Dear Service Club,_

 _A friend of mine have recently invited to go out, which is obviously an invitation for a date. I don't really like her, but I would want to maintain our friendship and the harmony in our group of friends. How can I reject her in the best way possible?_

 _Troubled person with many friends_

To which he got:

 _Dear person with too many friends,_

 _You can of course accept her invite, and then get someone to call you in the middle of your date and make it sound like it was very serious and leave immediately. Or any other way of doing that._

 _On a side note, if you cannot understand my sarcasm, I would like to advise you to please clear your head out of your idealistic world. You cannot eat your cake and have it too. For god damn sake, get REAL!_

 _Hikigaya Hachiman_

 _On behalf of the Service Club._

That was the start of his interest towards Hikigaya Hachiman. The sarcasm, the cynicism, that was just something he never really experienced before. Getting scolded. Maybe he was a masochist. Maybe he was tired of being everyone's perfect prince, kind, gentle, and maintaining the social harmony at all times. Maybe he was tired of being look up at all times, not allowed to do what is socially unacceptable. The way Hikigaya Hachiman gave his reply, so matter of fact and so real, was just something refreshing to him.

After that was the start of the stalking. He even sent in a bunch of problems, including imaginary ones, so that he could get those cynical replies.

He glances again towards the loner boy, and this time he saw Totsuka Saika chatting happily with the boy. Hikigaya was smiling happily. And then, maybe he was looking at the boy for too long. Hikigaya Hachiman turned towards him, and gave him a glare. Hayama Hayato quickly turned away, not daring to look again.

The conversation has long move on away from the topic of the football to the topic of Hikigaya Hachiman. How it reached there was a mystery indeed. After all the flow of topics in a high school students' conversation can be rather random.

"You know, the last time I tried to greet Hikigaya Hachiman, he gave me that dead-fish eyes glare." said Tobe.

"Hmm, Hikigaya Hachiman, loner, who would be a good ship for him… Aha maybe Hayama! HAHAHAHA" If anything, Ebina was rather capable of switching to fujoshi mode at any time.

"Eww, Ebina! Why are you trying to pair the disgusting Hikigaya with our Hayama?" Miura commented

Hayama felt a bit angry. After all, he knew, from all that stalking, that Hikigaya was the least bit of disgusting. He wanted to reprimand Miura, but his words stopped in his throat. His social instincts kick in before he could.

Someone beat him to it.

"What are you saying Yumiko? You don't even know him. He may look like that but Hikki is a very kind person."

If anything, Yuigahama had committed social suicide by defending someone like Hikigaya. Except that, Hayama Hayato felt bad. For not defending Hikigaya, even if he was just a person that he secretly traded letters (not that Hikigaya know) with. Even if he was not really a friend. Between the justice and social status, he had chosen the latter.

Hayama Hayato was jealous. Of Yuigahama that could openly defend Hikigaya. Of Totsuka that could openly make Hikigaya smile. What could he do? Just watch as people badmouth Hikigaya. Or just make him angry that he received a glare from him.

A sudden rush of emotions, anger, jealousy and sadness flowed through Hayama. Of course, the surface of his face was the usual cheerful one, but he was nearly on the verge of breaking down. Luckily for his unstable emotions, after Yuigahama's outburst, everyone was not in a good mood and the group parted to leave.

Walking home, Hayama Hayato couldn't stop thinking and feeling the emotions. Must be the stupid neurotransmitters causing my emotions to fluctuate, he thought. Calm down, calm down, he told himself.

The walk maybe, or maybe, the cynical voice of Hikigaya saying get REAL in his head. Hayama Hayato face curled into a smile. He knew what to do. It would be scary. It might be socially suicidal. But maybe, it might just work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikigaya Hachiman logs in to the service club "Advice through E-letters" system. With dread. Unfortunately for him, he needs to finish up his work as a service club member. Or god knows what Yukinoshita will do.

Luckily, he only has one today. What luck! Except that it was probably that person who always sign off with "Troubled Person with Many Friends". Most people, after receiving his strong worded replies, would be fearful to request help from him again. Not this person, it seems.

 _Dear Hikigaya Hachiman,_

 _Can we meet up tomorrow, after school, at the classroom adjacent to the Service Club?_

 _Troubled Person with Many Friends_

Hikigaya face turned scowl. This was a little too much. This is not a messaging system. He was about to give an all CAPS NO WAY reply, but then he decided against it. It might be better to meet him and stop this nonsense. After all, he had a good guess who it was.

Obviously, it was the all popular Hayama Hayato. He may have not notice, but Hayama Hayato stalking him was rather obvious. Well, for a loner with keen sense like him, it was. The weird glances that the boy gives him. Or the many times he had caught the boy secretly behind him. Or the fact that Yuigahama told him how Hayama was asking all kinds of question about him. And of course the sign off he used.

He wondered for what reason Hayama Hayato had been stalking him. A confession? Ahaha, as if that make sense even. Blackmail? But he wasn't anyone important. Well, then again, Hikigaya Hachiman was a very useful person. Being such a smart person, he was sure that Hayama would have known his abilities to collect information as a loner.

Thinking about Hayama Hayato brought back some horrible memories. He remembered the confession he made to the girl he liked during his middle school years. He got rejected, and make fun off. That was when he decided to be a loner. He observed the social hierarchy in the school. He was glad that he wasn't part of the whole fake thing. Unlike Mr Popular, the centre of the whole thing.

* * *

Hayama Hayato was waiting patiently for Hikigaya Hachiman. He didn't expect the boy to accept the invitation. It was even written rather politely, without the usual sarcasm. That was odd. But he had prepared for it. He was going to take this leap of faith.

Hikigaya Hachiman arrived in the classroom. He was expecting a group of people to beat him up. What for one might ask? Maybe because he was getting close to Yuigahama? Or because of his recent exploits in solving problems with a rather disgusting way? Who knows?

In the classroom, two boys stand rather quietly.

"So what did you ask me to come here for?"

"Err... would you like to be my friend? No, no, I mean, can you be my friend?"

Hikigaya's face momentarily became surprised, then went back to normal. But, his hyper analytical mind was in a confused state. He was expecting a confrontation after all, but here was Hayama Hayato, putting out his feelings for him to crush. Hayama's face was sort of nervous even.

"Why?"

"Err, because you are nice to chat to? Like, I know we don't really talk in real life, but throughout the exchange of letters, you gave rather good advice… But, maybe, I just feel like it. I want to get to know you."

Maybe it was the innocence, almost naivety of Hayama Hayato, or maybe it was the stupid dazzling 1000-watt smile.

Or maybe it's just his own self wanting to stop being alone. After all, trying to be alone when he really actually wanted connections is also fake, isn't it?

Just maybe, Hikigaya Hachiman decide to choose genuineness.


	3. Omake

Omake:

"Hey, so what do we do now?"

"Well, it's sure a great idea to ask a loner what to do when being friends, no?"

"…"

"Aren't you the one with many friends, no?"

"Well, that's true, but… Ah, we should exchange numbers."

"Great idea! So that you can stop spamming the service club system. And stop stalking me and even following my sister. She's creeped out, you know."

"Haha. Sorry! Oh, I think I need to go for football club practice. I'm late already. Eh, bye!"

"Ah bye."

To himself, the boy with the dead fish eyes said, "Hmm, maybe I should go and watch his practice."


End file.
